Iori s worst nightmare
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: este es la historia de Iori, y una piedra, y un oso, y Vice gato y Mature y su boda con Billy, y como cruza a el pais de las maravillas, quisas no sea el mejor resumen o review pero es linda la historia porfas leer y reviewer jaja! y y y un pato llamado julio ... gracia re escrita ! por todos los errores ay disculpen !


"**La Peor Pesadilla de Iori"**

**Por: Zero-ko y Xyk-july**

Iori va ya caminando a clases cuando tropieza con una piedra que aparece mágicamente frente a él, y cae a pies de un oso, un oso con estilo, entonces se asusta y lanza fuego quemando el cabello con estilo del oso, y Vice aparece de tras del oso y regaña a Iori porque es la mascota que acaba de comprar, y que quería desde hace años, el oso lo regaña también y le dice:

_-"Iori… la violencia no es genial"_

Entonces Iori se asusta mas y corre pero se tropieza de nuevo, y cae a los pies de Mature quien esta vestida de novia entonces se queda paralizado pero alcanza a preguntar que porque el vestido, y luego Mature se enoja y le dice;

–_"donde dejaste a Billy"_

Y lo persigue, mientras Iori corre, dice:

–"_cuando me dijiste que lo trajera?" _

Y se esconde en un callejón donde se encuentra a Kyo quien le dice;

_-"amor donde estabas" _

Entonces Iori grita como histérico y vuelve a salir corriendo y luego se estampa con Leona que tiene un vestido de novia y le dice;

_-"no me dejes en el altar vamos"_

Entonces se paraliza y se lo llevan arrastrando, y cuando llegan al altar ve a Vice y Kyo vestidos para casarse... entonces lo acercan y los 3 y dicen;

_-"estás listo? este será un gran Día para los cuatro" _

y Iori despierta todo asustado en su cuarto, se suponía, pero cuando en verdad despierta, estar en la cama de un hospital y luego le dice Mature;

–"_te desmallaste, trata de levantarte lentamente" _

Y luego Vice le dice:

_-"sii después de que te llevamos a la boda" _

Mientras tomaba un raspado de fresa y luego el oso con estilo le dice:

_-"todo estará bien Iori"_

Y Kyo vestido de novia muy molesto le dice:

_-"aun quiero casarme"_

Entonces Iori salta por la ventana gritando,

_-"esto es solo un mal sueño" _

Y le dicen todos:

_-"sigue diciéndote eso!... te esperamos abajo"_

Despues de que caiga en un colchón que este en el mar

_-"te ves nervioso hijo toma un poco de Pepsi"_

un sacerdote calvo y con un refresco de Coca-Cola le dice despues de verlo caer, entonces Iori le contesta;

_-" mmm… bueno ya que mas podría pasar, además estamos en el mar y esto es un sueño...creo" _

y después de tomar unos cuantos tragos, Se encuentra en una cantina, ebrio y con varias cervezas;

_-"Iori te encuentras bien ... creo que deberíamos irnos a casa amor" _

–_"...vice" _

–_"no soy yo Kyo tu amado ESPOSO!" _

–_"que!? Como paso esto" _

Entonces Iori le lanza una botella y va a esconderse al baño, luego de que se encuentre en una fiesta de té, con Billy, Vice y Mature como el sombrerero loco, la liebre, y Vice como el gato sonriente, entonces Iori comienza a dudar que sea un sueño;

_-"esto no parece un sueño, cada vez se vuelve más raro, además no despierto, y si... no estoy dormido?... y si estoy en coma? al menos eso explica el no poder levantarme... pero y si esto es REAL?... no! no puede ser real... espero que no lo sea"_

_-"Iori, Iori te ves frustrado no quiere jugar un poco en mi cama"_

Vice le dice mientras se sienta en su regazo … Piernas …sii

_-" este... mmm esta bien _(al menos se parece mas a mis sueños habituales)_" _

entonces se van juntos y el oso se viste de mayor domo y los guía hasta una habitación lejana en una mansión y pone una cara (de bien Iori has dejado de ser adolecente a ser hombre me enorgulleces T-T)

–_"pero nada de sobre pasarse eh!" _

le dice el oso entonces entran a la habitación y ven muchas cartas sobre la cama y vice se tira y dice;

–_"ven Iori!, que quieres jugar? Tenemos cartas de póker, cartas de __pokemon__, cartas de yugioh, cartas de tarot, cartas de correo, cartas de todo tipo para entretenernos" _

y Iori se queda pasmado

–_"este... así que a esto te referías con jugar en la cama? _

–_"Nya que sucio Iori!, pensando en cosas de doble sentido " _

y luego se da la vuelta y ve a Kyo vestido elegantemente en un juego de gira la ruleta con leona vestida de ..Mmm... sii así tipo brasileña casino aja y Kyo dice:

–_"Iori Iori Iori Iori ! Gira gira la ruleta, tendrás que hacerlo ya que tu vida de pende de ello, por el premio sorpresa, por la chica con la que tendrás tus días contados, (también sorpresa) o el carro deportivo (que envidio y con el que te permitiré atropellarme)"_

Entonces la ruleta empieza a girar... y cuando se detiene queda exactamente en medio

–_"esto jamás había paso quizás tengas mala suerte?"_

Y luego que quiera moverla hacia el carro y le salga la chica misteriosa

Y que diga Kyo:

–"_la chica misteriosa es! …_

_Kyo 1 _

_Kyo 2 _

_Yamazaki_

_Rugal _

_k9999_

_Terry _

_Aquel tipo _

_El ebrio de la esquina _

_Y tu servidor!"_

Y todos ellos así como:

–"_te amamos Iori" _

Iori corrió por su vida y trato de no voltear hacia atrás, ya que perderia aun mas la cordura si es que lo hacia, después de salir del show y del salón ese, el edificio fue prendido en fuego por Orochi.

–"_Orochi! Que haces tú aquí!" _se posiciono en forma de pelea.

–"_oh Iori como estas? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos" _

Mientras se sentaba en una silla que apareció de la nada.

–"_tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!"_

trato de atacar cuando cayó por un hoyo, y veía como subían los pianos papas , buros, lámparas un mono con sombrero y un pato que decía:

_-"hola soy julio, julio el pato" _

–"_Iori estás seguro de que no estás drogado o algo por el estilo" _

Dijo Orochi vestido de un gorila rosa, después cayeron cercas de un árbol por supuesto Orochi de pie y Iori de cara

–"_como fregados voy a estar drogado!" _

Le grito en la cara mientras se sobaba la nariz, Orochi por supuesto no le dio importancia, solo estaba viendo alrededor a ver qué podría hacer mientras pasaba el tiempo

_-"por cierto no se supone que TU deberías de estar con Cris…?, O acaso eres otra de estas ilusiones! O alucinó o me estoy volviendo más loco de lo que tú me pones al poseer mi cuerpo!"_

Pregunto Iori un poco histérico y paranoico , Orochi lo vio con cara de:

Seguro que no andas en drogas, y por dios muchacho yo no puedo volverte tan loco, ...solo un poquito :3

Mientras Iori abrazaba sus piernas y se meneaba como loco en una esquina Orochi empezó a caminar por toda la colina y rodeando el árbol un poco después de parecer niño de 6 años analizando el árbol y ver el cielo, que en este sueño era negro, como casi todos los sueños.

–"_Wow!" _

–"_Que que descubriste?! Que, que pasa en verdad me estoy volviendo más loco!? "_

Orochi no lo voltea a ver, se da lentamente la vuelta, Iori se está muriendo de curiosidad en verdad se estaba volviendo loco!

_-"Iori…" _

–"_que, QUE SUSEDE! Orochi" _

–"_te hach fijado que el arbolito eshta floureshendo " _:3

–"…_!"_

Iori se le quedo viendo, no por gusto, no porque sii sino porque estaba completamente en blanco, paralizado, congelado

–"_COMO TE ATREVES A HACER UN COMENTARIO TAN ESTUPIDO DE UNA FORMA TAN SERIA!" _

–"…" :3

–"…" :[

Después de unos minutos mirándose fijamente a la cara empezaron a flotar varios objetos alrededor de ellos, muñecas quemadas, cajas de _Jack in the box_, perritos y gatitos de peluche, monos con sus instrumentos en forma de plato **(no sé cómo se llaman jeje)** cajas con galletas y el pato julio …

–"hola soy julio, julio el pato"

-"quieres comer algo…" :3 dijo mientras empujaba al pato del camino.

TT-TT 

–"_Como puedes estar tan tranquilo! Oh es cierto no es tu cuerpo o mente el que están dañando!" _

–"_Iori se…" _

–"_Espera no me has contestado porque estás aquí?!, Entonces SI ERES UNA ILUCION AAAAAAHHHH!"_

Mientras Iori corría y gritaba muy paranoicamente, Orochi nada más se quedaba comiendo panditas bañadas en azúcar! mirando como corría el muchacho

–"_Iori…" _

–"_Aaaaaaaahhhh!" _

–"_IORI CHINGADO PON ATENCION!" _

–"_AAH... Shingo es el chico que sigue a Kyo, y Chingado es una "mala" palabra … hmm… quisas Shingo es un …" _

–"_Iori! A nadie le importa Kyo y su acosador aprendiz! A menos que sean tu ya que eres casi como su novia / acosador / asesino / x y k" _

–"_oye!" _

–"_como sea el punto es que estoy aquí porque Chirs está durmiendo y siempre sueña con ponys, Justin beabber y Chris Brown tomando el té con my Little pony y yo odio my little pony, Yashiro y Sharmie sueña consigo mismos es un poco asqueroso y bueno creo que tu eres uno de ellos que sueña cosas semi normales o entretenidas, es divertido ver como enloqueces con las ilusiones de Vice y Mature" _

–"_espera Vice y Mature… hicieron esto…?" _

–"_que lento trabaja tu cerebro…"_

_-"Ne Orochi-sama porque arruinas la diversión!"_

Dijo Mature bajando vestida de anfitriona de circo y a lado Vice como Gato sonriente y sentando se en una de las ramas del árbol mientras que Mature caminaba hacia Iori.

–"_porque fregados me hacen pasar por esto cada noche! Se siente demasiado real!" _

–"_cállate y tráenos más te, sirviente!" _

Dijo Mature después de haberle jalado la oreja a Iori y sentado en una de las sillas que apareció de la nada, junto con la mesa de más de un metro de largo, el Oso con estilo y varias tazas, azucareras y jarras de té.

–"_siéntese mi lord tenemos toda la noche para hablar" _

Dijo Vice junto con Mature, después de un tiempo, Iori volvió de su 4ta vez que lo mandaban a traer galletas o azúcar para ellos, después de entrar a donde todos estaban sentados, se dio cuenta que aunque las había matado y ODIABA a Orochi, se sentía feliz que estuvieran aquí con el,

no tenia familia quien lo apoyara, o que lo quisiera cercas, pero tenía amigos que seguían con él, no en carne y hueso, pero por lo menos tenia a Vice y a Mature con él, ellas hacia sus noches interesantes y casi siempre terminaban jugando o pasando tiempo con él,

casi al igual que cuando estaban vivas y se preparaban para el siguiente torneo, y el poder que Orochi le daba lo suficiente,la fuerza y confianza en el, casi nunca podía ganarle a Kyo pero no importaba porque sabía que con ese poder podía vencer a Kyo y a todos sus clones no importaría las consecuencias.

quizás tardaría y quizás necesitaría mas practica pero

por ahora tenia lo que quería

–"Iori! Donde están las galletas no hay te si no hay galletas"

–"ya voy!"

…

"Hola soy julio, Julio el pato" :

…..

Fin

Sii Julio el pato es muy inesperado…

Esta historia fue creada por

Xyk-July y Zero-ko

Espero y les guste

2:45 de la mañana , jueves 7 de Junio de 2012


End file.
